


Zorbrak- Our Star is Born ★

by SunshineCookie18



Category: The Brak Show (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Next Generation, adult swim, fankid, zorbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineCookie18/pseuds/SunshineCookie18
Summary: Being a couple in space, Brak wants to have a baby and wants to become a parent, But Zorak isn't sure that they're ready to handle a responsibility to take care of a baby.I don't own the characters (c)
Relationships: Brak/Zorak (Space Ghost)
Kudos: 4





	Zorbrak- Our Star is Born ★

★

Space is quiet and very dark, but can see beautiful stars in the night skies. Starts off on a planet as space creatures sleep. But surprise, the daylight shows the planet of a wake up call. 

A space-cat open his eyes and purrs of a delightful morning. He looks at the side and finds out his partner woke up early. "Huh. That's explains no cuddles at night", he sighs. He got up and went to the kitchen. He's in enjoy to see his mantis partner, drinking coffee and staring at the window, the space-cat giggles and decide to get him a surprise hug attack. "Morning, Zorak!", he yelled of happiness and hugs Zorak really tight. "Brak! Don't scared me like that!Let go of me!", yelled Zorak. Brak let go of him and apologizes, Zorak felt bad and hugs him back for good morning. "I made extra-coffee for you when you wake up", Zorak said. "Oh! Thank you, buddy!", said Brak, happily. He looks at Zorak and blushed of what's he been thinking for a long time. "Z-Zorak. Can I ask something?", Brak said. "Ask away", said Zorak, sipping his coffee. Brak blushes and nervously closed his eyes and yelled, "I WANNA HAVE A BABY!"

Zorak choke on his coffee and looked at Brak with a “What did you say”face. "YOU WANT TO HAVE A WHAT?!", said Zorak, yelling and thinks he's dreaming. "A baby. I been thinking about it and want to start a family",said Brak. "We don't know how to raise a kid. Kids aren't my thing", said Zorak. "We been together for a year, I think having a baby can be fun and you can be a best dad!", stated Brak. Zorak sighs and look at him for a second. "I'll think about it okay", he said. Brak nodded and said he's going to visit his mother. Zorak knows Brak is a little sadden and he knows how his dream come true.


End file.
